


Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod

by twiceborn-witchlighter (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode s06e20: A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/twiceborn-witchlighter
Summary: "Oh, I can't anymore. I know I will burn. Your judgment has long since lain around my neck. Oh I can't anymore. I know you're going to hang me, and the noose is so tight that I can barely breathe. Play me the song of death. Play me the song of death. ..."Chris's thoughts while sitting in prison during "A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right".





	1. Die Schlinge

**Author's Note:**

> Title translates to "Play me the song of death"; coincidentally, this is also the German title of the film _Once Upon a Time in the West_.
> 
> Song: "Die Schlinge" by OOMPH! from their album GlaubeLiebeTod


	2. Song of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English version of "Die Schlinge", taken from OOMPH!'s 2010 English-language album Truth or Dare


End file.
